


I Wanna See You In A Wedding Dress

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Women in the NHL, female jaden schwartz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: If asked, Jonathan would not be able to give any details of Brayden Schenn's wedding. His entire attention had been focused on Jaden.
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I Wanna See You In A Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Wedding Dress” by Levi Hummon

If asked, Jonathan could not tell you anything about Brayden Schenn’s wedding. His gaze had been focused on Jaden, in her dress, standing next to Luke Schenn behind the groom. There had apparently been a battle for which one of the couple would get Jaden and then Brayden pulled out the childhood friend on top of teammate card and Kelsey had given up and still insisted that Jaden wear one of the bridesmaid dresses.

And she looked amazing in the floor length peach colored dress. She caught him staring at her several times and he knew she had been willing herself not to blush. To keep her attention focused on the couple and not him. But his focus was completely on her and he wasn’t even bothering to hide it.

He watched as he tried to hide her smile and not laugh as Luke muttered something to her as the preacher went on about Love and The Union Of Marriage and Brayden looked like he was about to start crying for the second time since Kelsey joined him at the altar. And Jonathan… Jonathan kept picturing her in a wedding dress. Something understated but elegant, very much in her style and definitely not in a princess style like he knew her mother would want her to wear.

When the benediction played and the wedding party walked out, she stuck her tongue out at Jonathan when she passed and he laughed. Shaking his head as he watched her walk out on Luke’s arm, tilting her head toward him as he whispered something to her that had her turning bright red.

Jonathan was grateful to find himself at a table with Giroux, someone who he knew and who liked him - he had been dating Jaden for five years and most of her teammates still weren’t sold on him although he thought he might finally be turning a page with Steener, Perron, however, was a lost cause. He had come to terms with that and Jaden found it endlessly amusing when she forced them to spend time together.

And he watched her as she gave her speech for Brayden and Kelsey, smirking as she pulled out several embarrassing Brayden stories before she handed the microphone over to Kelsey’s maid of honor and hugged both of them, Brayden trapping her head and attempting to give her a nuggie as she tried to free herself. Once freed, they shared a more serious hug and Jonathan saw Brayden whisper something to her that had her turning red.

He stayed in his seat and politely ignored the fact that Giroux was crying a little as Brayden and Kelsey shared their first dance. He did smile softly to himself when he noticed Jaden watching them with misty eyes, a fact that he was positive she would never ever admit to. When the song ended, Jonathan got up to get a fresh glass of wine as Luke pulled Jaden onto the dancefloor with him and Jonathan laughed at the wide-eyed expression on her face. He never ceased to be amused and amazed at the side of Jaden the Schenns always managed to pull out.

+

“Hey,” Jaden grinned finally managing to extract herself from the Schenns - Brayden’s sisters and Kelsey had also kept her on the dancefloor for the the next song (Jonathan at raised his eyebrows at her when he noticed her reaction to “Wannabe”).

“Hey,” he grinned kissing her in greeting and holding out a glass of wine, “having fun?”

“Yeah,” she replied with a smile, “sorry I haven’t been around.”

“I knew what I was getting when I agreed to be your date. You’re in the wedding party and part of the family.”

“Well, I’m yours for the rest of the night.”

“In that case,” Jonathan gently took the glass from her hand and set it down, “care to dance?”

Jaden smiled brightly at him and placed her hand in his, letting him pull her onto the dancefloor - twirling her around before spinning her into his arms and starting to sway them to the strings coming through the speaker.

“You look amazing,” he told her as her arms looped around his neck.

“Yeah?” she asked, looking unsure, “I would have preferred a different color but Kelsey was the bride so I didn’t argue. Especially since the actual bridesmaids were being difficult.”

“You know what would better?” Jonathan asked softly, pulling back to look her in the eye.

“Nothing?” Jaden smirked up at him, even in her heels he still towered over her.

“Well, yeah,” Jonathan nodded thoughtfully, “but I thinking more along the lines of a white dress.”

“Jonathan Toews, you are not proposing to me at Brayden’s wedding.” Jaden fixed him with a look.

“No,” Jonathan chuckled, “but… if I did propose, at a different time, would you say yes?”

“Yes,” she replied, pulling him down for a kiss, “You gonna give me any warning or….?”

“You’ll know when it’s happening when it happens,” Jonathan smirked down at her.

“Mind if I cut in?” Brayden grinned as the song changed, “This is our song.”

Jonathan laughed and released Jaden into Brayden’s arms as ‘I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing’ started playing.

“He’s ridiculous,” Kelsey shook her head in amusement as she joined Jonathan in watching them, “They danced this song ONE time at camp when they were in middle school. They mean a lot to each other and you and I are gonna have to band together to put up with them.”

Jonathan laughed. Because she was right. Brayden and Jaden had been friends for practically their whole lives. They would do anything for each other. Brayden was the person that Jonathan knew from the getgo that he needed to win over to have any chance with Jaden.

“When are you planning on proposing?” she asked gently.

“How -?”

“You get this look on your face when you look at her. Like she’s the only person you see. And she may not show it as often, but she talks about you a lot. And not just when I manage to get her drunk. She loves you a lot.”

“Probably during the season,” Jonathan replied, “I...I already have the ring.”

Kelsey squealed in response and Jonathan couldn't help but be reminded that Kaner had had that same reaction - after he got over his fear of Jaden (she was small but terrifying) the two had gotten along great and Jonathan sometimes wished his best friend was still afraid of his girlfriend.

+

Jonathan proposed to her at Center Ice at United Center, during warm ups. She cried, said yes, kissed him, then punched him hard on shoulder for doing it before a game.

She then lit it up and the Blues clobbered them. 

But Jonathan couldn't bring himself to really care. Especially when she came out of the visitor’s room and launched herself at him. She kissed him deeply, her left hand against his cheek and he could feel the metal of the ring-band.

+

He would have never in a million years thought that Jaden would have a princess dress for her wedding dress. He had just assumed Brayden had been messing with him.

But when the doors at the back of the church opened and she started down the aisle, her dress an elegant, simple ball gown of ivory with three-quarter sleeves, looking like a fairytale, he felt himself tear up. And he huffed out a laugh at her smug look when she noticed his response.

And she was everything he had ever dreamed about and so much more. 

And he was so lucky that she loved him.


End file.
